This invention concerns the field of physical measurement of parameters such as mechanical magnitudes and electrical amplitudes using an optically coupled sustained oscillatory apparatus. The invention provides means to measure several physical quantities, such as current, flux, pressure, etc., with a low power optical interface and with the enhanced sensitivity of an oscillatory measurement algorithm.
Presently a number of sensors exist for measuring physical quantities, from pressure to electric current. Such conventional electrical and mechanical measurement sensors often connect to a control or monitoring system via electrical wires. Though this arrangement is adequate for many applications, the wire connections pose electrical noise pick up problems in such applications as power electronics, automotive engine controls and accessories, and aircraft engine controls and accessories. These applications are believed potential beneficiaries of a simple optical interface, which is inherently isolated electrically. The type of connection with sensor, an electrical connection for conventional sensors and an optical connection for this new sensor, therefore, provides a distinguishing feature of the present invention from previous approaches. An optical connection is immune to electrical noise unlike an electrical connection. Typical present invention applications also include pressure sensors, accelerometers and current sensors.